fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Recovery
The infirmary is a proper resting place for those who suffer terrible injuries on campus. Those chosen by the custodian also seem to spend much of their time there. Period One Knave lay on the pristine, white, hospital bed in the Shion Academy infirmary... or, at least, it had been pristine, until his sweat had thoroughly drenched it. While the green-haired Dragon Slayer's breathing had stabilized, his body's temperature continued to rapidly raise and drop, on both sides of his body. Sykira the school nurse was studying knave closely still theorizing what was happening to the student's body "What or who caused this?" she said to Rikuto being she was making Kanda be an errand boy for the time being. "It was someone named Crevan, I don't know why he did this, but as soon as we defeated him, Knave started to spazzing out" Rikuto replied as he looked at Knave who was still unconsious. "Hmm..." came Blaze's voice, as he seemed to appear out of almost nowhere, leaning on Sykira's desk. "Well, if this is true..." he mumbled, before walking over and grabbing Knave's arm. Lifting up, he sniffed it for a minute, then set it back down. "Yep. My boy, your friend is losing his magic." Sykira almost instinctly threw scapals at Blaze but stopped herself realizing she didn't need to yet "Impossible, if Crevan was awaringly doing something like this I doubt he'd do it." Sykira mentioned then as kanda enters "Can't we shock him out of it like Maybe spoil the ending to his favorite manga maybe that'd work?" Kanda had not heard blaze's comment on Knave losing his magic and was merely being hopeful. "There has to be something we can do, he may be an idiot, but he's still our friend" Rikuto said with a serious look on his face. He went over to check up on Knave as he was still breathing heavily. "Oh, pardon me," Blaze replied, "he's no losing his magical power, nor his ability to use magic. It's simply the magic he uses which is leaving his body rather rapidly." "If that is what is happening then it cannot be changed he is facing evolution while rare for a dragon slayer of earth dragons to evolve their element it is not impossible I deduce that the change will either kill him or merely change his element. With that being said Bandana boy, Scar boy go find Crevan he'll either be in the library or his room." As Sykira said this she had locked Blaze in knave's temporary room and locked the door then throws the students comedicly out of the room. "Ugh damn... She's got quite the arm" Rikuto said getting up as he helped Kanda up as well, "What should we do?". Blaze grinned, then glanced at Sykira. "He's not evolving. This is.... t's as if his old magic was covering up something. Preventing him from using it. It's odd. I've never seen this before." "I'll figure it out later now Leave, your in the way." As sykira said this she comedicly threw Blaze out the window as she needed to focus on the situation at hand which was Knave but still curious what Crevan did to the boy. "We gotta get this dude and make him tell us what he did to Knave!" Rikuto said as he got up and went walking to Crevan's office with Kanda and Blaze following him. Period 3 The office of Crevan Sytiki was a cluttered mess, with dingy lighting and strange and unique objects littered all around, along with massive piles of dirty and occasionaly coffee-stained papers. All of this nearly obscured a small deck with a half-broken swivel chair. The desk itself was completely black, dented, and also covered with mysterious papers, with more odd objects peeking out of half-closed cabinets. The man himself was sitting back, chewing on a mint, on the desk itself. As Crevan took another nibble, the headmaster himself dropped in lightly from seemingly nowhere. "So," Blaze said, "did you have anything to do with that boy's... predicament? Not that I suspect you, of course, but... they'll be coming soon, ready to accuse you. I'm here to make sure that you have a perfect defense. Can't lose a "valuable" teacher of this prestigious school." "Valuable? I steal from students and occassionally from other teachers... and I tend to spy on everyone. Also good job finding my Spatial window, I usually cloak those. As for the boy, I may or may not have had something to do with it, either way the boy will survive." Crevan spinning around in his chair thought to himself "Although, I have yet to mention my archive cameras, i've hidden those well I am not so easy to trick." As crevan stopped spinning he tosses the mint he took away seemingly disappearing but crevan knew where it went, it hit Rikuto in the head as he was on his way here. Rikuto threw the thing off his head and was shocked to see how the place looked, "You have to be kidding! That prick...." He said slamming his fist into the doorway. Blaze glanced up as Rikuto's knock resonated inside. "Ah, it seems the students are here," he said politely, keeping his voice to a whisper, "please don't try to mess with them again, Crevan-san." With that, the headmaster took a step back, and ceased to have ever been there. "Neat, The door is unlocked!!" As Crevan said this he used his Spatial magic to change the destination of the door to the female changing room of the gym of its ceiling and due to his illusion magic, Rikuto probably wouldn't notice until its too late. and of course he still has his ever so present grin. Rikuto saw the illusion as he suddenly had the reddiest face in the world, seeing the girl's locker room right in front of his eyes, which made the girls look over to him and scream as they started to throw things at him, making him shut the door. "I'm not the only one who say that right?". Kanda was in the corner holding his nose it is unknown whether or not he has a nose bleed or how badly red his face is "Smash through the wall and be extremely careful for traps Rikuto, i'ma heal up here go give him a what for." As kanda said this Crevan's laughter could be heard from the hallway as Crevan was enjoying his success of his prank. Rikuto managed to get himself back under control as he went to the next source of where Crevan was heard laughing as he channeled his Shadow Dragon power and punched through the wall. Crevan spinning in his chair yelled "Hello! friend, I am Crevan we never got introduced to each other formally i'm a teacher here Rikuto how are you?" Crevan said grinning as the force caused by Rikuto's punch caused all of his stacked books and papers to fall over blocking sight of Rikuto. Rikuto's anger could be seen as suddenly the shadows of the room started to swirl around, moving towards him as they all entered his mouth, making him increase the pressure of his magic as he went towards Creaven. Crevan still grinning "Calm down now, you can't get answers if i'm unconcious and i'm certainly not letting you hit me, unlike last time I won't be holding back. Want your answers calm down silly boy." As Crevan said this strange panels and a large light became seeable as Crevan started to up his magic pressure as Rikuto approached him. "You better answer me quickly then.... What did you do to Knave?" He said in the most calm tone he had ever said in his entire life while shadow's leaked from his breath. ---- Back in the infirmary, Knave's temperature(s) suddenly dropped... quite litterally. Instead of filling his body, the hot and cold areas shrunk rapidly, focusing on his chest. The rest of his body returned to a normal temperature.... Period 4 Sykira sitting at her desk was viewing everything she was testing of Knave's belongings and blood to see what could have possibly occured, and at the same time thinking of the research values of keeping a live dragon slayer for potential study as her brain processed all the potential theories and calibrations she forgot to check on knave and didn't unlock the lock she put on knave's door which was severely bolted and locked with the most insane of locks she could find. The sweat on Knave started evaporating (as liquids tend to do), cooling him down as the hot and cold conflict moved inward. Knave stopped constantly writing and moaning, falling into a much more peaceful sleep. Unfortunatley however, his stomach decided to wake up and decide it wanted some nourishment as well, and began making a more traditional clamor. Sykira's walls are sound proof due to her rules that patients are supposed to follow, which were no fighting, complaining, or trying to get the nurse to get food these rules were in place because she had a tendency to throw annoying patients out windows or doors and at the moment was finalizing plans for treatment for Knave Category:Fairy Tail: Dust Category:Zeon1 Category:Phantombeast Category:Gruntmaster26 Category:Chapters